


The Bachelor

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Jensen/Jared - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bachelor theme, Fluff, M/M, Poor, Rich - Freeform, Smut, mechanic, more likey smutty, probably smut as well, rich boy jared, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's father signs him up for the show 'The Bachelor' to prove he is grown enough to make the right decision at the end of the show, if he does, then his father will sign the company over to Jared.</p><p>Hidden secret, Jared is secretly gay and refuses to tell anyone, he can't risk losing the company over his sexual orientation.</p><p>Jensen Ackles is a P.A. on set of the show and is incredibly shy around new people, he begins to open up around Jared but no much, few sentences here an there.  Jared is assigned Jensen as his P.A. and must be at his beck and call.</p><p>Will the two hit it out of the park or into the lake, Will they sink or swim</p><p>TBH I have no idea yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was a bad idea, a very bad, bad idea, 

Jared knew that his homophobic father would never hand over the company to a homosexual, to a fag, no matter how good Jared was at his job and how good he would be at doing his fathers’ job, his father would never hand it over to Jared if he knew that Jared was gay. His father didn’t know and he wasn’t going to know, Jared would rather that his father didn’t know, but when his father came up with the brilliant idea of signing Jared up for the bachelor, to prove that Jared was mature enough to make the right decision, Jared kind of wished that his father knew, because then Jared wouldn’t have to spend months with girls and pretend to be attracted to them. Jared knew that at the end of it, Jared would pick the girl his father would most approve of, date her for a while, and then break it off. Yes, it did sound mean, instead of just coming out to his father, but Jared couldn’t risk losing everything that was on the line.

Jared was pacing up and down in his room, wondering how his fathers’ bad idea even came about. His father is still stuck in the 1950’s, how did he even find out about the show, how did he even manage to sign Jared up for it, the man could barely work the microwave, let alone, the TV. These questions were running through Jared's head, all questions unanswered, Jared was getting frustrated, the only information he had was, ‘his plane leaves in three hours’, ‘he needed to be there two hours earlier’, ‘he needed to pack his bags’ and ‘he was going to Texas’. Jared had his bags packed, his plane ticket was sitting on top of his biggest suitcase, and he didn’t want to go, he wanted to climb back into bed and snuggle with his pillow, but nevertheless, it was for his father, it was for the company and most importantly, it was for Jared.

Yes it sounded selfish, but if Jared was honest, he didn’t care, he was getting what he wanted, once these next months were over, Jared would get the company, the only downside was he was going to have to suffer, whatever girl he chooses for a few months. Jared was sure if he just acted the way he normally did, she would run off. Jared was planning on being Mr. Sweet as sugar on this show, so all the girls swoon, but once it's over, Jared can go back to being Jared, Mr. Cold as ice, who shows no emotion and it should make the girl leave, so he can focus on the company.

Jared sighed and decided it was time to leave; it took about thirty minutes to drive to the airport. So Jared started to load his bags into the back off his new black Chevy truck and threw the cover on the open back. Jared climbed into the front off his truck and drove to the airport.

Once he reached the airport, he was thankful that someone was there that was in uniform. Jared walked up to the young man and tapped his shoulder; the young man turned around and looked up at Jared. The man was quiet attractive, he had these light green eyes that almost looked blue, high cheekbones and dark black hair, he also had a little bit of stumble, which made him that much more attractive

“Hello sir, can I help you?” he asked kindly, giving Jared a once over, Jared had his sunglasses on, so he was pretty sure that the man couldn’t see Jared checking him out, he was in dark blue jeans and a short sleeved, Red V neck top,

“Yes you can” Jared started lifting his sunglasses from his eyes and resting them on his brown mop of hair and he read the man’s name tag, “Matt. I need someone to lift my bags out of my truck, put them in something that would make them easy to transport through the airport and to park my truck in the B section for it to be shipped over to where I'm flying to, leave the keys in the glove compartment, the person shipping it has a spare set” Jared said, taking his wallet out from his back pocket and handing the kid a twenty dollar note and the keys. 

The young man raised an eyebrow but before he could tell Jared that wasn’t his job, Jared was already walking into the front of the airport, ready to get his ticket checked, Jared stopped at security and waited on the young man bring Jared's bags to him. The man, Matt, was grumbling as he walked over to Jared pushing one of the luggage trolley. Matt was grumbling about how someone so hot with an adorable face can be such an asshole. 

Jared gave Matt a pat on the back and then continued on to security without as much as a thank you. Matt rolled his eyes, mumbling ‘asshole’ as he walked back to leave Jared's truck into section B, he left the keys in the glove compartment, and went back to his usual position at the door.

Jared put all his bags, bar one, onto the conveyor belt that brought the bags outside for the baggage workers to load them up onto the plane. Jared had one bag that he hadn’t put under the plane; it had some food, a book and an iPod with music on it, inside. Jared put his rucksack in the plastic tray and he walked through the metal detector, he lifted his rucksack at the other side, slung it onto his back and walked off to the waiting area. Jared walked over to the Starbucks area and ordered a Double Ristretto Venti Nonfat Organic Chocolate Brownie Frappuccino Extra Hot with Foam and Whipped Cream, Jared was pretty sure that he saw the man behind the counter paled at the order. Sometimes Jared would just order a regular latte with two brown sugars but most of the time, he ordered this.

Jared waited for his order and when it was ready they didn’t even try to call out the order, they just yelled his name. He got his coffee and went to sit in the corner of the seating area and waited for his plane number to be called. 

Once his plane was called Jared was one of the first on, first class has its perks. Jared listened to the air stewardess doing the safety procedure and once she was done, Jared pulled out his earphones, iPod and his book, and he started to listen to music as he read his book. 

***

Jared legs had fallen asleep by the time he got off the plane, he hadn’t gotten up to move on the plane, he got too engrossed in his book, he even forgot to pee, who the hell forgets to pee? Anyway Jared did a slight leg dance when no one was looking, trying to get some life back into his legs. Soon enough his legs started to wake up as he managed to clamber off the plane without his legs giving way. Jared walked off the plane with his earphones still inserted and his iPod in his pocket; he followed everyone else off the runway, into Texas airport and into the baggage collection area. Jared wheeled one of luggage trolleys over to the conveyor belt and waited to collect all his luggage. 

Once he finally managed to collect all his bags, most of the surrounding people that were around him, had now dispersed, there were still some people waiting on their bags and Jared was thankful that he finally found all his. Jared wheeled the trolley out of the collection area and walked to the pickup area. He looked around and spotted an oldish man standing in a black suit, white shirt and black tie, with a small white bored with ‘Padalecki’ scrawled on it. 

Jared raised an eyebrow as he pushed the trolley over to the man, 

Jared removed his earphones and introduced himself. “Hello, Jared Padalecki” Jared stuck out his hand for the man to shake and the man shook his hand firmly, Jared began to wrap his earphones around his phone and then put his phone back into his pocket.

“Jim Beaver, I’ll be your driver until you get your car or until you find your way around, nice to meet you” Jim smiled and Jared smiled back, “Here, let me get that” Jim walked around to Jared side and started to push the trolley, Jared followed Jim, as he lead Jared out of the airport and out to a 7 seater blue car, “You go ahead and climb in, the heat here is slightly different from LA, it's more Stuffy” Jim explained and Jared nodded climbing into the middle of the car as Jim put down the backseats and started to pile Jared bags into the, now extended boot.

Once he was finished, Jim walked to the driver’s side and climbed in, “So Jared, we are going to the set first, you should know that you get to stay on set in a cabin, it's a pretty big cabin, all the PA’s and some crew members also stay on set in the cabins, the girls will be arriving in two days, which gives you enough time to find your feet, the cabins are near the beach so it's calming and relaxing. The girls house is about 30 minutes away from the cabins, so they shouldn’t get near enough to maul you” Jim joked and Jared let out a small chuckle.

“Thank god for that, I like my own space” Jared replied as he leaned back in the seat, “how long until we arrive on the set?”

Jim thought for a second, “Um, about another hour, maybe an hour and half, if you're still tired, you could try and get some shut eye?” Jared was already rolling the back of his seat down, so he could lay flat, Jim just smiled as Jared adjusted his seatbelt, “I’ll wake you once we arrive, okay son?” Jared was already on the borderline of unconsciousness, so he just grumbled as a reply.

***

“Hey, hey, bud, you need to wake up, we are almost there” Jim shook Jared's shoulder then turned his attention back to the road once Jared started to stir. Jared opened his eyes and grunted as he tried to stretch in the cramped space of the car; Jared rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck.

“How close are we?” Jared cleared his throat and turned to look as Jim, who was drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel, 

“About 15 minutes, I didn’t want you looking like you just rolled out of bed, when you're about to meet everyone for the first time, so I woke you now, so you could properly wake up” Jim shot a smile over to Jared and then turned back to the road again. Jared was kind of thankful that Jim did wake him because Jared didn’t want to look like he had just rolled out of bed, he wanted to make a good impression “there are some face wipes in the glove compartment, I use them to wake myself up sometimes in the morning, you can help yourself” Jim smiled pointing to the glove compartment.

Jared smiled and leaned forward to open the compartment, “thanks Jim” Jared said grabbing the packet of wipes and taking one out of the packet. He quickly wiped around his face and over his eyes, Jim was right, it did wake it up, the wipes were really refreshing. “So what happens when we get there?”

“Well,” Jim started “Once we get there, you will be taken straight to your new home for the next couple of months, you will be given a day to settle in, unpack and find your way around, then the next day, you will meet the crew and the producers and all that, then the next day the girls will arrive and get settled in, then at night, you will meet them all for the first time and you will have to send one home as soon as they arrive. The next day is when all the fun begins” Jim chuckled “You get to take all the girls out to dinner and get to know them all and after the dinner you will have to send another one home, but they don’t know that, in total there is about 30 girls” 

Jared nodded “Thank god, I get a day to settle in, I don’t think I could go right into it, I'm still exhausted and it's only twelve o’clock, I’ll probably just go for a nap as soon as I get into the cabin” Jim let out a small laugh as he turned a corner and started to drive down a dirt road, Within five minutes of driving down that dirt road, well Jim was speeding down that dirt road, there was a something like a secret hideaway, they drove through a tunnel and it was like they entered movie land, camera, trailers, cabins and a little bit further up was an amazing clear blue ocean, with, what looked like the softest sand Jared has ever laid his eyes on, ‘I know where I’ll be jogging in the mornings’ Jared thought to himself.

Just as Jim parked the car, three people ran up to the car, two men and one girl, Jim jumped out of the car and Jared followed suit,

“Jared, this is Misha, Chris and Gen, a few of the P.A’s we have on set, they are here to help you with your bags and direct you to your cabin, it was nice meeting you but I have to carry on with my job, so hopefully I will see you around” Jim shook Jared's hand and walked back to the driver’s side of the car. Misha and Chris grabbed Jared's luggage before Jim drove off.

“So, Misha?” Jared as pointing at the guy in a black leather jacket, dark blue shirt and black trousers, he had this big blue eyes that were rather hypnotizing, the guy nodded and shook Jared's hand, “ So, you're Chris” the guy with the long brown shaggy hair nodded, he was wearing similar trousers to Misha but he hand on a long sleeved white shirt and a black blazer, he shook Jared's hand also, “and you're Gen” Gen smiled and shook his hand, she was the shortest for them all, in black skinny jeans, a plain red tank top and a black leather jacket, 

“Okay, well, Mr. Padalecki, we are going to take you to your cabin and you should be left alone until tomorrow” Chris smiled as he, Misha and Gen, grabbed his bags, and started to walk,

“Please, call me Jared” Jared smiled as he began to follow them, neither of the guys were his type but damn, did they have nice asses on them or what?

The walk to the cabin wasn’t as long as Jared thought it was going to be, it was right beside the ocean, it also wasn’t as close to the other cabins, which Jared was happy about, peace and quiet,

“This used to be my old cabin” Chris smirked as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, “I loved it, it was so peaceful, especially in the mornings, you can’t even hear the crew setting up, like you can in the other cabins” Jared smirked a little, 

The trio left his bags in the corner of the room and left Jared to get settled in. The cabin looked great, it looked like a country kind of cabin, the walls were wooden and the was carpet on the floor, there was one double bed and a small bed stand on each side, it felt homey, there was a wood fire, which Jared would make use off. There were also two extra rooms, one was a bathroom and the other was a spare room. 

Jared left his bags in the corner of the room, kicked off his shoes and fell onto the bed, he was getting some more sleep and he didn’t care if he wasn’t going to sleep tonight, he was just so tired.

After two minutes of getting comfortable under the sheets, Jared was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think

Ring, Ring, Ring, R-

Jared slammed his hand down on his phone and pried open one of his eyes to see who was calling him, and groaned when he recognized his father’s office number, Jared clicked reject on the screen and checked the time, 

“Holy shit!” Jared exclaimed, ‘3:30am, how could I sleep that long?’ he asked himself as he ripped the bed sheets for his body and managed to motivate himself to get out of the bed, he walked into the bathroom, deciding on a cold shower because he was going to go for a run then get another shower after, but he needed to wake himself up more. Jared pulled the lever of the shower and let the water run, while he gathered a towel and a set of running clothes.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the cold shower, Jared couldn’t stop the small squeal that slipped free from his throat, his body quickly got used to the cold as he washed his face and just as quick as he was in the shower, he was out again with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Jared lifted his biggest suitcase up onto the bed and unzipped it, he decided on a pair of black shorts and a light grey, sleeveless gym top and a pair of white and black trainers. Jared had just slipped on a pair of black boxers and the shorts when someone stumbled straight into his room.

“Hey Chris, my shower gave out again, can I borrow yours, I need to be ready in twenty minutes to go with Jim and…” the young man stopped talking when he noticed that the man he had been rambling to wasn’t his friend Chris , “Oh, shit” he whispered “Sorry man, I didn’t realize Chris got moved” the guy slowly started to back out of the room, balancing his towel and cleaning supplies in one arm and managing to walk out of the cabin and close the door.

Jared was still staring at the door in slight shock, now that man was his type, the delicate features but the manly stubble, the long eyelashes and the styled fair hair. The man obviously didn’t realize that Jared was Jared. Jared quickly threw on his top and shoes, grabbed his earphones and clicked his iPod to his arm, he didn’t want to think about the strange man, and he needed to keep up his straight façade, he couldn’t slip up already, he's only been here a day. A jog would be the perfect thing to take his mind off him.

***

Jensen closed the door and ran his hand down his face; ‘I’m an idiot’ he mentally scalded himself. Jensen hated making a fool of himself in front of strangers, he didn’t care about it when he was with people he knew because they knew him well enough to know he wasn’t being serious, Jensen feared that anyone who didn’t know him would judge him and he didn’t like the thought of being judged. 

Jensen put his other hand on top of his things and began to jog lightly to Misha’s cabin, they all should be awake by now but Jensen knew how much Misha loved his bed. Jensen found Misha's cabin quickly, he set his things on the doorstop and started to bang on the door, 

“Misha, get your well rounded ass up now, I need to use your shower, mine broke again” Jensen continued to bang on the door loudly, “Misha! I need to meet Jim at the car park, so we can go and get Mr. Padalecki’s car” Jensen was getting frustrated as he started to punch the door “Misha!”

Finally Jensen heard some rustling from the inside of the cabin, he heard Misha pad over to the door and unlock it. As soon as Misha opened the door, Jensen lifted his things of the doorstop and pushed past Misha, running into his bathroom and quickly turning on the shower. Jensen let out a small moan as the hot water poured down his sore back, he knew he couldn’t stay in it too long, so he quickly washed his hair, washed his body and turned the shower off; he grabbed one of Misha's towels and dried himself off. Jensen changed into his clean clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans, white Henley top, black, red and white plaid shirt, a thin black scarf and a pair of black and white converse. Jensen dried his hair and left it flat. He grabbed his phone and his PA headset from his other clothes; he put his phone in his back pocket, and clipped his PA box on the waistband of his jeans and put his headset on. As soon as it was connected it, Jensen heard Jim yelling down the headset.

“Ackles, where the hell are you?” Jensen forgot how cranky Jim was in the morning, it was close to 5am and he and Jensen had to drive almost two hours to the airport to get a car and drive back,

“I'm coming now Jim, my shower packed in again, give me two minutes” Jensen replied and started to run to the car park,

Jensen spotted Jims van and picked up his speed, once he reached the van, he pulled open the door and climbed in, “Jim, do you have Carries number, I need to call her and tell her that my bloody shower keeps backing up and I want to know if she can do anything about it”

Jim nodded and took his phone out of the glove compartment, and handed it to Jensen, “Just search her name; she’s the only Carrie that’s in my phonebook” just before Jensen clicked the call button Jim stopped him “wait, she might be sleeping, text her instead, she will get it when she wakes up” Jensen nodded and sent a quick text, telling her how many times his shower has backed up and asked if she could help him.

Jim had the radio playing quietly, so that he and Jensen could still chat, Jim was glad that it was Jensen who had to collect Jared's car, Jensen was good company and Jensen liked Jim, so they chatted about mindless things, made a few silly jokes and sang along to a few songs that they recognized on the radio before the finally arrived at the airport, having Jensen with him made time fly and now they were both dreading the trip home alone, in two different cars. Once Jensen got to the car, he was in awe, it was a beautiful black Chevy truck, the newest one out, Jensen didn’t waste any time, he unlocked the car with the keys Jim gave him and jumped into the driver’s side. He left the extra set in the glove compartment and put the set Jim gave him into the ignition. 

“Woah, hear her purr” Jensen smirked as he revved the engine at Jim, who just rolled his eyes, Jensen pulled out beside Jim’s car and rolled down the window, indicating that Jim does the same “I need to stop and put gas in the car, I forgot my wallet…” Jensen started and Jim smirked.

Jim pulled out his wallet and handed Jensen thirty dollars, “I’ll get the set to pay me back, I'm going to head back, I’ll see you when you get back” Jensen smiled and thanked him, waving him off.

Jensen started on route to the nearest gas station, and found one a half a mile away.

Once the car was fueled up and ready to go, Jensen jumped back in the driver’s side after paying for his gas and turned the radio on, he pulled out off the gas station and started the time consuming drive back to the set, it was a good thing he had a good sleep or the only thing keeping him awake would be the loud sounds of Metallica, playing through the speakers.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen pulled up on set at about 7:30am; Jim’s car wasn’t there so Jensen guessed that he was already on his rounds. Jensen parked Mr. Padalecki’s car and sighed sadly as he climbed out of it, it was a beautiful truck to drive, it drove like a dream, but he knew he had to get back to work so he locked up the car and went to leave the keys with the on site manager, who would give them to Mr. Padalecki.

Jensen spent about twenty minutes looking for Lauren, the manager, but there was no sign of her. So Jensen just put the keys in his back pocket and started to take the orders coming through on his headset. He went to Laurens office and grabbed a new notepad and pen and began to write down his list of duties and groaned when he realized that he had been put on duty to make sure the girls get here safely tomorrow. He hated that duty, he hated it with a burning passion, by the time the girls arrived, most of them are intoxicated and try to flirt with him, a couple last year actually tried to grab his crotch while he was trying to drive them to a restaurant because there wasn’t enough room in Jims van. Jensen decided it was best to let that duty slip his mind until tomorrow and he got on with the rest of the work.

Jensen was half way through his list of duties when his headset buzzed; he answered the call and instantly regretted it when he heard Zachariah’s irritating voice come through his headset,

“Jensen, we are having a meeting in room 27, bring coffee, tea and snacks from the refreshment table, make it snappy” Zachariah snapped and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Right away sir” he replied in an army like tone as he made his way to the refreshment table, he grabbed a tray and put the coffee pot, tea pot, milk pot, sugar jar and a plate of snacks, aka, biscuits onto the tray, he managed to get it balanced and made his way to the room. 

Room 27 was used for briefing, meetings and appointments because they didn’t really have enough offices on set, so they converted one of the cabins into an office. Jensen hated Zachariah, he still does, and Jensen’s first day here was hell thanks to that SOB. He had Jensen running around like a headless chicken, it wasn’t just his first day, it was his first month too, he was literally Zachariah’s bitch and it sucked, it has only been these last two years that Zachariah had remember there were other PA’s he could use and abuse, so he doesn’t order Jensen about as much as he used to, but he still treats him like a piece of shit.

Jensen knocked on the door while struggling to balance the tray, as soon as the door was opened; he stumbled into the room and set the tray safely onto the table with a relived sigh, Jensen looked up from the tray and nodded at the people in the room, as a hello.

“Jensen, this is Mr. Jared Padalecki, our new bachelor” Zachariah, who was now Jensen’s best friend in front of other people, introduced Mr. Padalecki.

“Yes, I know we met, briefly” Jared smirked as Jensen turned to face him, Jensen could feel his whole face flare up, as his eyes bulged out of their sockets,

“Oh, that’s good, because Jensen will be your assigned PA, anything you need or want, you can contact Jensen on his headset” Zachariah handed him a slip of paper with Jensen’s headset number scribbled on it.

Jensen was still in slight shock as Zachariah waved his hand in front of Jensen’s face, Jensen shook himself out of his trance and reached into his back pocket, Jensen took the keys out from his pocket and held them towards Jared.

“These are yours, I wasn’t sure if you had another set or not, but I couldn’t find Lauren earlier to get her to give them to you, so um, here” Jensen mumbled, Jared took his keys and shot Jensen a smile “Anyway, it was nice to meet you, but I have rounds to do” Jensen turned to leave, when Zachariah stopped him.

“Jensen, make sure you give Mr. Padalecki here whatever he wants, you are at his beck and call, understand?” he asked sternly.

“Yes sir” Jensen responded and quickly left the room, closing the door and putting his back to the door, taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

His headset started to buzz again as he answered it.

“Ackles”

“Jensen?” Laurens quiet voice, buzzed through into his headset, “Are you looking for me?” she asked and Jensen walked away from the cabin.

“Yes I was but it’s okay now, I was just to give you Mr. Padalecki's car key but I found him, do you know where Carrie is?” Jensen asked, as he walked past a girl handing out a script like booklet, telling each employee at the set, how they were going to film, what they were going to film and when they were going to start. ‘Thank you’ he mouthed to the girl, who he has never seen on set before, but didn’t have time to stop and introduce him to her. “I think she’s in with John, do you want her number and you can give her a call?” Lauren asked as Jensen took out his notepad and balanced it on the booklet; he then took out a pen and told Lauren to call it out.

“Thanks Lauren, if you need me, you know how to contact me, but I need to go and find Carrie”

“No problem sweetie, I’ll see you later” the connection cut off with a beep and Jensen dialled the number that Lauren had given him, and waited to be connected to Carrie.

While he was waiting for Carrie to pick up, Jensen began to flick through the booklet after he put away his notepad but he kept out his pen to circle things on the pages. Jensen circled his start times, PA’s normally had the same start time but their end time was always different, Jensen was normally last to clock out and first to clock in, they started to film tomorrow at 10am, it would be Mr. Padalecki's introduction, and then, Jensen would go to get the girls and bring them to the house, where Mr. Padalecki will be waiting to send one girl home, before she even gets into the house. Jensen didn’t like that bit of the show; he thought it was mean that the girl who gets sent home didn’t even get a chance to sho-

“Jensen, I'm about to go into another meeting, what is it?” Carrie spoke quickly down the microphone.

“Sorry Carrie, but my shower packed in again and I needed to tell you, it keeps breaking on me, can you just send someone to fix it, it doesn’t need to be today, I just need it fixed soon” Jensen said

“Okay Jensen, I’ll see what I can do, I need to go” Jensen told her it was okay and Carrie cut the connection with a buzz.

Jensen was about to go and set up part of the set, for filming tomorrow, when his headset buzzed again, he sighed and answered the call,

“Ackles” Jensen replied as he continued to walk towards the filming set,

“Jensen, thank God, I'm sitting in old Bessie at set B and she has broken down an-“Jensen cut Jim off, telling Jim that he would be around in a minute. Jensen had a mechanical background; he used to work as a mechanic before he needed to make more money, so he gave it up and came to work here, but he said to his old boss, Jeff, that if he was ever really stuck, Jensen would help out when he could, because he had always helped Jensen out when he was stuck. Jensen began to jog lightly to set B, looking for the big bright orange Mustang, that had an huge American flag sticker that covered the whole bonnet, old Bessie is Jims pride and joy, he has the van for work and the Mustang for everything else. 

Jensen found the bright, smoking tangerine, parked near the nicer cabins, one of which used to be Chris’ old cabin. Jensen smirked as he slowed down his jog to a walk and Jim pointed at him.

“Do not say a word Ackles” Jim snapped as Jensen held his hands up in defence, trying to hide his smile.

Jensen walked over to the car and made Jim pop open the hood.

A cloud of black smoke, flew into Jensen’s face and Jensen gasped, inhaling a large amount of the fumes and started to cough and gasp, Jensen stepped away from the car, coughing and spluttering, as his throat began to sting,

“Damn it Bessie” Jensen coughed, putting his hands on his knees and hunching over.

“You okay son?” Jim asked as he came to his side and patted his back,

Jensen wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes from the sting in his throat, “Yea” he rasped

“When do you get off the clock?” Jim asked stepping away from Jensen and walking to the boot.

Jensen coughed again and straightened his back up “in about three hours”

Jim pursed his lips and then nodded, “One won’t kill you” Jim grabbed two beers from the cooler in the boot and held one towards Jensen for him to take, Jim looked for his bottle opener and opened his beer and then threw it to Jensen.

Jensen coughed again as he opened his beer and then took a long gulp of the liquid, “Thanks Jim, I'm gonna have a look at Bessie, now that the smoke has died down” Jim nodded and Jensen set his beer beside the left tire, Jensen had a poke around the car and sighed when he realised what was wrong, “Jim, I think your spark plugs are done, my friend, they are fried” Jim groaned as Jensen continued “You know, you could just get a new c-“

“You finish that sentence boy and see what happens” Jim growled and Jensen laughed.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what, if you go and buy new spark plugs and get me a tool box, I’ll fix it today, I don’t think anybody will be looking for me, and if they are there are other PA’s”

Jim smiled “Thanks son, I’ll take the van and go get them, help yourself to another beer if you want, I’ll be back soon”

Jensen nodded as Jim walked off. Jensen had to wait on the car cooling down before he could remove the old spark plugs. Jensen took out his phone and texted Jim the essential things he needed

Jensen-Jim: I need a ratchet socket drive wrench, an extension bar, spark plug socket, a spark gap gauge or feeler gauge and the new spark plugs, obviously.

Jensen stood at the car, looking over it, it was an old classic car but it wasn’t in the best condition, it would normally kill Jensen to modify any part of a classic car, but this one was in desperate need of a modification. Jensen sat down on the ground finishing his beer and waiting for Jim, if he got a call, he would go and do what he needed to do.

***

Jared had been watching Jensen from the cabin since he came to help Jim, after Jensen almost died from the black smoke that emerged from the car, Jared was happy that he decided to watch him because Jensen happened to bend over the car which gave Jared a nice view off the man’s firm ass, you could bounce a coin of that thing. Jared saw Jensen sit down on the ground and decided to go out and talk to Jensen, he had nothing else to do, and everything gets busy tomorrow. 

When Jared walked out of his cabin, Jensen was standing up and writing something down on his notepad. As Jared walked closer to he caught Jensen's attention, Jared smiled and waved, Jensen smiled back and then continued writing down whatever he was writing. Jared waited beside the car for Jensen to finish his call, he was admiring the car, he hadn’t seen an old Mustang that hasn’t been modified, the car was in beautiful condition, well the outside was, Jared guessed, from the smoke that had exploded out of the hood, that the inside wasn’t in as good of condition as the outside was.

“Do you need anything Mr Padalecki?” Jensen asked as he put his pen into his back pocket.

“Please call me Jared, and I was bored, I just wanted someone to talk to” Jared smiled

“I have a job to do, Mr Padalecki-“

“Jared” he corrected again but Jensen shook his head,

“I find it unprofessional to call my bosses by their first name, so I'm sorry Mr. Padalecki, although, you are welcome to watch me if you want?” Jensen asked

Jared sighed but nodded, “Sure, what’s the job you have to do?”

Jensen began to walk away from the car and Jared trailed behind him, “I have to find Zachariah, tell him that Lauren needs him to order two cars for the girls tomorrow, he will then need to give me one set of keys and one set to Jim”

“Why do you need a set?” Jared asked as the two walked in the direction of the cabin where Jared was in the meeting earlier.

“Because I help with the pick-up” Jensen said then mumbled “unfortunately” hoping Jared hadn’t heard but he did, he just didn’t comment on it. Jensen had begun typing a number into his P.A box and waited patiently for an answer. “Lauren, its Jensen, any idea where Zachariah might be?” Jensen asked politely 

“Check the office sweetie” she responded and the connection cut.

Jensen sighed and began walking in the direction of the office, Jared still aimlessly following him.

“I thought you said it was unprofessional to call your bosses by their first name” Jared joked in a playful voice.

“Lauren is a friend that is different” Jensen answered dryly as they reached the office. Jensen knocked and took a deep breath.

“Come in” demanded Zachariah, 

Jensen gulped and whispered to Jared to stay there and to not move, Jensen opened the door and stepped in 

“What do you want Ackles?” Zachariah snapped, glaring at the poor P.A

“Lauren sent me over to tell you she needs you too book two limos for the girls tomorrow night, Jim needs a set of keys and I need a set of keys” Jensen repeated Lauren’s message very quickly.

“Why can’t see do it!” Zachariah groaned “Okay you can get out now Ackles”

“Yes sir” Jensen mumbled and stepped out quickly closing the door behind him.

Jensen looked at Jared and sighed “He is an ass, I know” Jared nodded in agreement.

Jared and Jensen began to walk back to the car when Jensen’s P.A. box buzzed; Jensen sighed and answered the call “Ackles”

“Jensen, chill, it’s me, Chris, and I’m calling to ask if you’re coming to the annual BBQ tonight at the beach, the last day before filming?” Chris asked very excitedly.

“Chris that is the stupidest question you have ever asked me, of course I am!” Jensen sounded offended

“Okay, just checking, got to go, bye” Chris hung up and Jensen smiled.

“Who was that?” Jared asked curiously.

“Oh it was jus-“Jensen was cut off by the P.A. box again, he sighed “One second, Ackles?” he answered and Jared rolled his eyes, he didn’t like being ignored “I’m on my way now Jim, see you soon”

“Are we going back to the car?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded, they walked the rest of the way in silence, kind of an awkward silence for Jensen, but Jared was quite content with the silence.

Once they got to the car, Jim was leaning on her, drinking a bottle of water, 

“Hello Jared, Hi Jensen” Jim smiled.

“Hi Jim” Jared responded politely.

Jensen smirked “Water?” he gasped “Are you getting ill?” Jensen asked 

“Shut up idjit, I can’t drink and drive, you moron” Jim glared and slapped Jensen’s head

“Ow! Bully” Jensen exclaimed and Jim poked his tongue out at Jensen.

“Serves you right, now fix ole Bessie so I can go home!” Jim smirked and handed Jensen the toolbox with a bag, Jensen snatched it off him with a grumpy face mumbling about slave labour.

“Don’t you live here Jim?” Jared asked confused.

“No son, unlike this lot, I have a family to go home to, Jensen wished he had a boyfriend to go home to but no one likes his ugly, complaining, borin- oww!” Jim yelled as Jensen ‘accidently’ kicked him from under the car’

“Sorry Jim, didn’t see you there” Jensen called out from under the car, Jared couldn’t help but snicker at the two

“When you get your little gay ass out from under my car, there will be a foot up it boy!” Jim snapped.

“Oh kinky” Jensen whispered but Jim didn’t hear, but Jared did and he couldn’t stop himself from cackling. Jim glared at Jared and he quickly sobered up. “Jimmy boy” Jensen called

“What?” he snapped

“Is there a wrench in the tool box?” Jensen asked poking his head out from under the car

“Should be” he responded

“Do you mind if I take one of her tires off?” Jensen asked as he began wriggling out from under the car

“I don’t have a choice do I?” Jim asked and Jensen smirked

“Nope” he replied popping the ‘P’ with a childish smile.

Jensen finally crawled out from under the car but stayed on his knees, Jared and Jim sat behind him and observed as Jensen took off the wheel and continued working away.

“Do you know what he is doing?” Jared whispered utterly confused

“Hopefully fixing my baby” Jim whispered back.

Jensen pulled out the old spark plugs and threw them to the side, he stood up, totally engrossed in is work, and bent over the front of the car too get a look at the engine, he nodded to himself and began rummaging through the tool box. After about thirty minutes, Jensen stood up and dusted his hands on his jeans, which were now covered in grease and oil, as was his face, hair and hands. 

“All sorted, now just to put the tire back on and you’re free Jim” Jensen smiled and Jim cheered

“Thank you so much Jensen” Jim said gratefully  
“No problem old man” Jensen smirked and Jim glared.

“Don’t push it” Jensen held his filthy hands up in defence and put the tire back “You are disgusting, you better go and ask someone for a shower lend, because I bet yours is still broken?” Jim asked and Jensen nodded “I will take them ages to fix it Jensen, you could probably do it yourself”

“Thanks for the flattery Jim, but I’m an ex-mechanic not an ex-plumber” Jensen laughed “Besides, I can always use Mishas” 

“Well, thanks for the help Jensen but I got to run, I’ll see you tomorrow” Jim smiled as he got into Bessie.

“Bye Jim” Jensen and Jared said in-sync, Jim waved out the window as he drove off him.

Jensen put his headset back on and sighed “Back to busy P.A. life” Jensen smiled

“So is Misha your boyfriend?” Jared asked out of nowhere.

Jensen stopped in his place, his mouth slightly open, he turned to look at Jared “I don’t share my personal details with my bosses Mr. Padalecki” Jensen snapped a little rudely and then felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he turned back around and began walking again.

Jared sighed “I was just curious, are you going there now, to shower?” Jared asked

Jensen shook his head “I have another hour or so left” he responded dryly.

“I have an idea, why don’t you shower in my cabin, you can tell everyone you were helping me, you are meant to be at my ‘beck and call’ anyways aren’t you?” Jared asked

“Yes I am but I have to decline, I’m sorry Mr. Padalecki, although thank you for the offer” Jensen replied

“Why not?” Jared demanded to know

“Because I think it is unprofessional Mr. Padalecki” Jensen stated back “Now if you will excuse me” Jensen excused himself and basically ran away from Jared, Jensen didn’t want to shower in his bosses cabin, even though his boss is extremely attractive, he is straight and wouldn’t want anything to do with Jensen, so what would be the point in even fantasizing about being involved with Jared when it would just end in heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen was very excited for the staff bonfire and BBQ tonight; he had just clocked off and was making his way to Misha’s for a shower. Jensen knocked and was greeted with a half-naked Misha; Jensen smirked and pushed past him.

“I’m borrowing your shower again babes” Jensen called over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

“Bonfire tonight Jen?” Misha called to Jensen as Jensen closed the bathroom door.

“Hell’s yeah, I have been looking forward to this since the last one!” Jensen cheered from behind the bathroom door. “Then bonfire and the BBQ are the only reason I still work here” he scoffed as he turned the shower on and stripped off while it was heating up. He took out his clean clothes and threw his dirty ones into the bag. He set out his black jeans, grey Henley top and his black leather jacket to put on after his shower.

“Well Jensen, you have exactly forty five minutes to get ready before the BBQ begins, Chris is in charge of the music and he and Alfie brought their guitars to have a jam around the campfire later, if you’re up for it?” Misha asked casually as he threw a pair of swimming trunks into a small bag to bring with him.

Jensen stepped into the shower and sighed with content “Of course I’m up for it, the gang chilling around a campfire, jamming out with some great tunes, man, I can’t wait, it’s like college summers all over again!”

Misha chuckled “Well, I promised Lauren I would help her and Kevin with the BBQ food, so I’ll see you at the beach?” Misha asked before throwing a shirt on and leaving.

“See you there” Jensen called out “Please don’t poison us!” He called after Misha had closed the door but he could still here Misha chuckle. ‘Who in the world decided to let Misha help with cooking?’ Jensen thought.

Jensen had a quick shower, making sure to get the oil and grease off every inch of his body; he hopped out and dried himself off before getting dressed. Jensen grabbed his things and left Misha’s cabin, locking the door and leaving the key under the mat. Jensen went to his cabin and threw his bag onto his bed and lifted his guitar case from the corner of his room, he emptied out the contents of his bag and filled it with things he’d need for the night e.g. swimming costume. 

The BBQ and Bonfire, was a small party that was thrown by the staff the night before the show begins filming. The partying and drinking begins after the BBQ, most of the staff members wake up with hangovers on the first day of filming but the night is worth it all. The party was held at the very end of the beach, the end of the beach is a twenty minute walk but again worth it all. 

Jensen begin his walk to the end of the beach, getting more and more excited with each step, the ocean looked calm and beautiful, the sun was that fiery red colour, just before it sets. It was perfect weather to have a BBQ. Jensen strolled along the beach, admiring the scenery, swinging his guitar case lightly as he walked, in time with the waves going back out into the sea.


End file.
